In recent years, there have been significant technological advances in solid-state imaging elements such as CCDs that make it possible to obtain images close in resolution to those of film cameras. At the same time, CCDs and the like can be made compact and with high pixel counts. Thus, there is a strong demand for an imaging lens used in digital still cameras and the like to be high-performance while also being at least compact, thin, low-cost.
With imaging lenses installed in conventional portable telephones, portable information terminals, and the like, a small number of lenses is used, e.g., one or two lenses. While the design is compact and thin, the lens can only handle CCDs and the like with pixel counts of 100,000 to 300,000, making the resulting images unsatisfactory.
This problem can be overcome by increasing the number of lenses with a three-group, three-lens imaging lens (e.g., Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Number Hei 11-52227 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Number Hei 07-168095).
In the conventional imaging lens with the three-group, three-lens structure described above, however, the attempt to correct various types of aberration results in a longer back focus. This results in a greater total length for the lens system and prevents the structure from meeting the demands for compactness, thinness, and the like. Thus, the structure cannot be easily housed in a restricted, narrow space as an imaging lens for portable telephones, PDAs, and portable personal computers.